


get in, loser, we're going shopping

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [18]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “I’m not wearing that,” Matteo said, maintaining a dull eye contact with David and not looking down at the jacket at all. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets, and David wanted to roll his eyes at the way Matteo has been a little bit bratty the entire day since they’ve gone out.He frowned. “You said I could pick,” he said pushing the jacket into Matteo’s chest and and letting it go. Matteo could’ve been a dick and let it drop to the ground, but then David would frown at him for real and probably wouldn’t kiss him later with that little smile that said he was pleased. He caught the jacket and huffed out a breathe like it was the most daunting task in the world that David scrunched his nose up at.





	get in, loser, we're going shopping

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: could you do something about David forcing Matteo to go buy clothes for some important event?
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187495479513/could-you-do-something-about-david-forcing-matteo) :)

David held up a plain black suit jacket and then put it back on the rack and got a different size. He looked at it again, tilting his head, before turning towards Matteo and holding it out. 

“I’m not wearing that,” Matteo said, maintaining a dull eye contact with David and not looking down at the jacket at all. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets, and David wanted to roll his eyes at the way Matteo has been a little bit bratty the entire day since they’ve gone out. 

He frowned. “You said I could pick,” he said pushing the jacket into Matteo’s chest and and letting it go. Matteo could’ve been a dick and let it drop to the ground, but then David would frown at him for real and probably wouldn’t kiss him later with that little smile that said he was pleased. He caught the jacket and huffed out a breathe like it was the most daunting task in the world that David scrunched his nose up at. 

“Yeah, but that was under the assumption you wouldn’t make me look like a dweeb,” Matteo muttered as he followed close behind where David was looking at some button up shirt in a color Matteo would never dare to wear on his own. He leaned in close behind him so that David’s elbows were brushing his stomach when he was feeling the fabric of the shirt sleeve. 

“You won’t look like a dweeb in this,” David said with a tight smile and his brows raised like he was waiting for an argument after he turned around in the tight space between his boyfriend and the rack. He held out a shirt that looked like it would be a size too small. 

“Yes, I will,” Matteo said, catching the bait and wanting a little more attention. 

David pushed past him, rolling his eyes for real this time, and trailed off over towards the fitting rooms in the back. “It’s just a jacket and a shirt,” he stated. 

“And jackets are for dweebs.” 

“You saying I looked like a dweeb at Abi?” David asked, looking back at Matteo over his shoulder. The heat behind the glance made Matteo feel a little shaky in the knees, and he started thinking about how fast it would take to finsih this and go home. “Huh?” David asked with a smirk, knowing what he was doing, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the wall like some goddamn model. 

“That’s different,” Matteo said, feeling like his mouth was a little dry. “You’re hot,” he adds just because he feels like he has to. 

David chuckled. “So are you,” he said as he slowly looked the boy in front of his up and down and then back up again for good measure, making Matteo’s ears heat up. 

“You said I was adorable.”

David laughs brightly this time, and points into the dressing room. He turns Matteo around by the shoulder and shoves him not so nicely into the little cubicle. “Now you’re just fishing for compliments. Take your adorably hot ass in there and try it on.” 

He stands outside and hears a little bit of rustling for a second and then a quiet curse that he just shakes his head at. “Let me see!” He calls out when he hears it go quiet for too long for Matteo to be doing anything except stand there and stare at himself in the mirror.

“Do I have to wear a jacket?” Matteo calls back. 

“Yeah, it’s a formal event,” David says like he hasn’t explained this a million times already. “Now let me see.” 

“I can just wear what I wore to Abi,” Matteo says back through the curtain, and it comes out a little muted. But David knows that Matteo is pouting and still looking in the mirror, probably messing the the buttons or something similar. 

“Mon-_keeey_,” David whined. “Come out of there, and let me see.” 

“I already came out,” Matteo huffs and pulls back the curtain loudly and dramatically, like he wanted to cause a little bit of a show. He drops his arms low and throws his head back once the curtain has settled, waiting for his assessment. 

“Wow,” David says, looking at the way that the jackets sits on Matteo’s shoulders, actually fitting him like it’s supposed to instead of handing off of him three sizes too big, and the shirt brings out the color of his eyes to where David can see they’re a little bit glassy right now. Matteo is still wearing his baggie jeans, but David can already picture it with the one pair of slacks he owns and feels a little giddy about it. God, he looks like a tall glass of water, he thinks to himself. 

“I look like a nerd,” Matteo says and moves his shoulders around like he isn’t used to wearing something so structured. 

David leans up close to him and flattens down the lapels of the jacket, taking a little too long to be doing anything to the way the it was fitting at all. “You look good,” he responds simply. 

“You’re feeling me up,” Matteo says, but he doesn’t seem to be pouting anymore. Instead, he’s standing up a little bit more and straightening his back. 

“Like I said, baby,” David draws out low, and Matteo feels like he’s leaning in closer on the edges of his toes just to hear what he’s got to say. David wraps his arms around Matteo’s waist and tugs him close. “You look _good_.” 

Matteo watches the way David’s lips stretch into a lazy grin and feels a little light headed. “I guess I can wear the jacket then.”


End file.
